Ottomans
The crew Ottomans was led by Reispiri, lord of the flag Fearless Privateers and at its peak was ranked at 11th place in the Sage Ocean crew fame list. Zeytin is a loyal senior officer in the Ottomans, is the only royalty and is also the ambassador of the crew. Public Statement Quality, not Quantity..! Extended Public Statement Hello Stranger! Welcome to the world of Ottomans! We are a group of elite people, who aim to: *Have fun all together *Help each other when needed *Treat each other respectfully in a friendly manner *Share knowledge of the game and puzzles *Progressively improve our skills as we keep the friendly crew atmosphere. Our Motto is to treat others the way you want to be treated. Therefore there is absolutely zero tolerance for: *Swearing *Disrespectful behavior *Actions that have negative impact on our friendly environment. Rules of Promotions *Cabin person: This is the rank of all individuals who do not have broad experiences and respected skills for basic piraty puzzles, namely sailing, bilging, carpentry. *Pirate: This is the rank after cabin persons. Pirates are expected to improve themselves at gunning, navigation and battle navigation stations. :This rank also serve as landing point for all experienced pirates who would like to join our crew. Regardless of their experience and skill level. Even if they are sublime/ultimate at everything under the sun, until they get a go from our crew, they gonna stay as a pirate. *Officer: This ranks is reserved for traders/business owners only. Rank holders are not supposed to lead pillages on their own. This rank is solely given them to help them run their business. Those who abuse this rank's privileges will get penalized. *Fleet officer: This is the the minimum rank to lead a pillage. In order to become an FO, a candidate has to prove his battle navigation skills in front of a jury of experienced and seasoned battle navigators of our crew. There might be more than one “Test pillages” if necessary. Our captain has the last word on the verdict. *Senior officer: This rank is only for those who has a long outstanding time in our crew. Those who shown proven loyalty and dedication to our crew will be given senior officer rank. They can make decisions on behalf of our captain when he is not around. They work for the good of the crew. They can make decisions on the spot, if necessary, take on crew problems, could apply a solution they see fit for the case. This rank is above and beyond all piratey skills, meaning we don't expect rank holders to have specific experience or skill set to achieve this rank. Instead, all Senior officers assist our captain to manage this crew smoothly, and help our crew to grow in a healthy and mighty direction. Crew Rules *One for all, all for one! *This is a team game. Be a good team player. *Help others when they are in need *Never beg for money *Work hard, play harder *Promotions are up to rules above. Don't beg for promotion *Promote friendship and good feelings in the crew. *Never shy out from asking questions, there will always be people who would be only pleased to answer them. *You can use one of training ship for training purposes (DUH!). But u have to be at least master or above bnaver or have permission from captain. However leave the ship as much stocked as you found her at the first place. *Never leave a training ship on a deserted island with inadequate stock. *If you sink someone else's ship, you are asked to pay the full worth of the ship to her owner with your sincere regrets. *Please work hard and learn game tips from official site of puzzlepirates. *Do not come abroad a ship unless officer in charge advertises a pillage on crew channel. Oh, as the last account, don't forget to have fun..!! YARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! And we dont want headaches!!!!